


Того фургончика с мороженым уже давно нет, и нас тоже нет

by Windwave



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Он мог бы пойти к Джею. К Лизе. К матери, или даже к Уиллу. Но он сидит на пустынном пляже и смотрит на спящего отца.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Того фургончика с мороженым уже давно нет, и нас тоже нет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> написано для команды WTF Frank Grillo на ЗФБ-2020 <3

На пляже никого нет — слишком холодно, и даже ветер, вечно выгоняющий на рассветные волны серферов с их разноцветными досками, сейчас стих.

Нейт смотрит, как прибой медленно катится к его ногам, облизывает пенистым языком кеды и с шелестом стекает по мокрому песку обратно.

Ему было бы проще, будь вокруг люди, но что влево, что вправо — бесконечная полоса пляжа с неподвижными темными пятнами спасательных вышек.

Вздохнув, он отступает назад и опускается на песок рядом с Алви. Тот не просыпается, и Нейт думает, что после ночи на холодном пляже у него будет наверняка болеть спина. Или — он скашивает глаза на пустую бутылку виски под рукой Алви — не будет.

Он мог бы пойти к Джею. К Лизе. К матери или даже к Уиллу.

Но он сидит на пустынном пляже и смотрит на спящего отца — и из всех воспоминаний, что у него есть, на ум приходит что-то очень давнее, смутное. Но там тоже был пляж — залитый солнцем, полный человеческих голосов, и Нейт тогда был куда ниже, чем сейчас, да и Джей — тоже, а у Алви были сбитые в боях кулаки. У них были тренировки, и клеткой им служил начерченный на песке круг, а перчатки были для Нейта слишком велики, но Алви кружил вокруг них, и его хрипловатое «джеб, джеб, джеб, быстрее, не давай ему расслабиться» четким ритмом отдавалось в ушах, и для Нейта тогда часы пролетали за минуты.

А потом они, затоптав ногами остатки клетки, шли к стоящему неподалеку фургончику с мороженым, и перчатки, перекинутые через плечо, колотили Нейта по груди и спине, и он порой даже хватал Алви за руку, и тот, глянув сверху вниз — каким же он казался большим тогда! — улыбался в ответ.

Большим Алви перестал казаться Нейту уже очень давно. Особенно сейчас, когда ежится сквозь сон под своей кожаной курткой.

— Я не виню тебя, — откинувшись на руки, Нейт оглядывается и ищет взглядом тот самый фургончик с мороженым — но его тоже уже давно нет на пляже. — Не знаю, почему я тогда подумал, что будет иначе. Себя я тоже не виню, знаешь? Просто… случилось некоторое дерьмо.

Он знает, что Алви его не услышит. Да и Джей тоже.

Может — мама. Но вряд ли.

Вздохнув, Нейт протягивает руку, чтобы поправить сползшую с плеч Алви куртку, но его пальцы проходят сквозь потертую кожу.

— Не виню, — повторяет Нейт и поднимается на ноги; скоро рассветет.

Говорят, чувства людей обостряются, когда они пьяны и находятся на грани забытья. Сегодня он опоздал, но он придет снова. И снова.

И может, когда-нибудь его наконец услышат.


End file.
